Torn Apart
by Platypusbearsenior
Summary: COMPLETED! If you like happy endings read up to chap.14 If you like sad endings read 14 & 15. Gohan & Videl meet at a young age, but murder tears them apart for 8 years. Now Gohan has found his lost love.But there are those who plot against them.
1. Surpirse

Torn Apart Chap. 1  
  
Deep within the 439 mountain area a small boy and his father could be seen playing outside of a cozy, simple home, garnished with trees and wild flowers, and a small one person cabin that looked ancient compared to the fairly new cozy home. A woman with sleek black hair tied in a bun, was cooking a sweet smelling dinner on the stove while humming a catchy tune. A timer went off and the woman clicked the stove "off". Softly she opened the window facing the boy and father. The woman couldn't help but smile when she looked on at her happy little family. She looked down at her stomach, and whispered "Another one to add to the family." The woman was a couple months pregnant and she couldn't wait. Facing the outside again she called out "Goku, Gohan, dinners ready!"  
  
Gohan withdrew his hand which was aiming for his father's chest. "Ok mom, we'll be right there!" Gohan called. He looked back to his father and did a double take when he realized Goku was no longer there. Gohan turned to the house to see his informal father getting slapped for going through the window. Laughing, Gohan ran to join his family, wisely entering from the door. As everyone was eating, Goku stopped stuffing his face and looked up at his wife.  
"Hey Chichi, great dinner.Did Gohan's surprise come yet?"  
  
Gohan looked up at the mentioning of a surprise for him.  
  
"Actually the surprise should be here shortly. Now Gohan don't get your hopes up. The surprise isn't really for you; it's for the whole family. Your father is just teasing." Chichi replied to Gohan's egger expression.  
  
A few hours passed and Gohan was busy studying in his room while Chichi did the dishes, talking to Goku as he stared out the window waiting to greet the 'surprise". Finally a small car with the paint job peeling off rolled up through the thick grass stopping in front of the house. A young girl raged and thin rustled out of the car. Her hair was black and in ponytails that hung on her shoulders. Sensing someone, Gohan looked out his window. When he spotted the girl he ran into the living room where his parents were. The girl walked awkwardly beside a tall thin man wearing a suit. Goku opened the door and greeted the gloomy girl with a giant smile. She didn't respond to his kindness, rather, she just stood there and stared at nothing in particular.  
  
Chichi turned to the tall man and took some papers from him, she signed them and handed them back. The man patted the girl on the head, but was cut short when she flinched and ducked away. He walked back to his car and drove away, leaving the girl out on their front porch. Chichi guided the girl into the house and shut the door. "Gohan, I would like you to meet Videl. She will be staying with us for a while." Chichi reported to the blushing Gohan.  
  
He heard what his mother said, but was too busy to care. Gohan had caught the eye of Videl and was lost in her gaze. She had big blue eye's that sparkled in the light. Her eyes didn't match the small smile she had forced on her face. They looked sad, and lonely, lost and distant. Gohan was determined to find out why her eyes were sad and then, make them happy. He smiled at her, but it turned to a frown when her eyes watered slightly. He had figured she had been like that for a while because she was good at holding back her tears. He was ready for his new mission. 


	2. A Bit Closer

It's been three hours since Videl first stepped into the Son residence. Goku had long given up making friends, but Gohan had just started. After figuring out that she wouldn't respond to talk he was going to something else, only problem he didn't no what "something else" was. They were all lounging around the living room when Chichi came into the room with a weird kind of 'I wish I didn't have to do this" look on her face.  
  
"Well, it appears, that the cot isn't in very good condition..*sigh* so.Videl, I'm afraid you're going to have to share rooms with Gohan." Chichi stated with much regret.  
  
Gohan's face brightened, but not enough to let any one else know he was planning something. Gohan glanced over to Videl; he jumped a little when he saw she was staring at him. She was trying hard to hide the sadness in her eyes, but Gohan saw straight through her shield.  
  
~ A few hours past, and Chichi lead the timid new comer to Gohan's small tidy bedroom. She set a small blanket on the hard wood floor and put a pillow at one end.  
  
I'm afraid this will have to do for tonight Videl, I hope you're not too cold." Chichi informed Videl. Quietly Chichi left the room nudging Videl out to the bathroom. When Videl returned, Gohan was already in his night clothes, and was drinking a glass of water. He choked a little when he saw Videl standing awkwardly in a pair of Gohan's boxers and one of his older t- shirts. Gohan's jaw was hanging on the ground when Chichi walked in.  
  
"Sorry to startle you son, but this is all I could find, she's too small to fit in anything of mine."  
  
Gohan smiled a smile that was a mix of laughing hysterically and "oh, my gosh, there's a cute girl wearing my underwear!"  
  
Chichi once again left the room, this time shaking her head at her son's strange behavior. Videl walked to the blanket on the floor, and sat on it. Gohan looked down at her from atop his bed.  
  
"Sure you'll be alright down there?" He asked concernedly.  
  
Videl only stared at him with those sad eyes. After about a minute of staring she turned away and lay down on her "bed". Gohan frowned and turned to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"It's awfully cold; I hope she'll be ok." Gohan thought to himself.  
  
Around 1 that mourning Gohan was quietly asleep in his bed when some one tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Paranoid like, Gohan shot around wide- eyed and ready to attack. Videl flinched a little at Gohans' sudden movement. After realizing who was standing at his bedside, Gohan relaxed.  
  
"What's up Videl?" He asked bewilderedly.  
  
"..I..I'm c.cold." Videl whispered shivering.  
  
"Did she just speak? Did she just talk to me? ALRIGHT!! We're making progress!' Gohan thought in his head.  
  
Videl gave him a strange look, and he realized he had that stupid grin on his face again. Getting back to reality, Gohan moved over on his bed.  
  
"Here you can sleep up here, and I'll sleep on the floor, ok." Gohan offered.  
  
Videl climbed quickly onto the bed, but as Gohan began to get off, she grabbed his shirt. He looked back at her, and she shook her head in protest.  
  
"Don't' leave me alone." Videl pled her eyes watering.  
  
"I'll be right here, just on the floor."  
  
"But I want; you.up here, to keep me warm."  
  
"But..  
  
"Please." a small tear drop slid down her face.  
  
Gohan sighed. How could her say no? He dropped back onto the bed and lay down. Gohan was slightly uncomfortable; he was lying next to a girl after all. Videls' face brightened a bit and a faint smile appeared on her face. Once Gohan got situated, Videl curled up into a remarkably small ball and snuggled her head next to Gohan. He looked over at her and grinned. Perhaps he could help her. He fell asleep thinking about how happy he was going to make that depressed staggered child that walked through the door just hours ago. ~ When Gohan woke up, Videl was sleeping soundly resting against his chest. He didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want his mother to see. He knew she would get the wrong impression. He stirred a little and Videls' eyes slowly opened. Videl turned her head and looked up at Gohan, her eyes were less sad, but still wounded. She lifted herself off the bed after staring at Gohan for a while. Gracefully she walked out of the room to the bathroom. Mean while, Gohan dressed and went into the kitchen. Goku was sitting at the table eating his breakfast, and Gohans' share to. When Goku noticed Gohan glaring at him, he passed Gohans' plate across the table. It was half eaten and didn't look very appetizing. Gohan cringed at his "meal" if it could be considered that anymore. Chichi, who was still cooking, brought Gohan a fresh plate and thumped Goku on the head with Gohans' half eaten plate. Gohan dug in, but was interrupted when Goku spoke.  
  
"So Gohan, seems like you made a new friend last night." Goku said smiling stupidly. Gohan figured Goku had seen Videl lying on him; he just hoped Goku wouldn't tell Chichi.  
  
'What do you mean Goku?" Chichi asked predictably. Gohan stared at his father.  
  
"It seems Gohan doesn't want me to tell you Chichi." Goku replied in a smart-aleck tone.  
  
Chichi turned to her son.  
  
"What does he mean Gohan?"  
  
"Um.I don't know Mom." Gohan gulped.  
  
Chichi knew well that Gohan was lying, but she was in a good mood and decided not to press the matter. Instead she simply walked back to her cooking. Goku frowned; he was looking forward to seeing Gohan get in trouble. Gohan smiled and continued eating. Videl trudged tiredly into the kitchen and plopped into a seat next to Gohan. Goku looked up at Gohan, and gave him a sheepish smile. Gohan glared at him. Chichi gave Videl her plate, and was about to turn around when Videl's startled look stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?" Videl looked at Chichi, but said nothing. She faced her food and began to eat, slowly as if she was unsure it was all for her. Gohan was intrigued by this action, and figured tonight, he might be able to pump some information from her. 


	3. The Truth is freed

A week later, Gohan hadn't learned anything new about Videl. Chichi ordered Goku and Gohan to the yard. They had to pick weeds.  
  
"But, Chichi what if I like the weeds?" Goku protested in an effort to get out of work. Chichi glared at him, and he bent to his knees and started picking plants from the ground.  
  
"Now Gohan, since your father argued, he can do the yard by himself, I'll have you clean up the cot." Chichi re-ordered.  
  
Gohan sighed; he'd rather have the weeds than cleaning the trash heap that was Goku's childhood house. But, he smiled and set off for work. Chichi went back inside where Videl was patiently waiting for her orders.  
  
"Ok Videl, time for your first job. I'd like you to clean all the dishes, put them away, and then clean the bathroom." Chichi smiled and went to scrubbing the stove top.  
  
~Gohan was busily working on clearing the cot out when Goku stumbled into the cot.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what do you say we get Icarus, and go down to the creek?" Goku suggested.  
  
"But, Mom will be furious." Gohan pointed out. He returned to prying a stick from under rocks and boxes.  
  
"Awe..come on. We can clean when we get back." Goku stated.  
  
Gohan felt the temptation of jumping into the cool river, nag at his mind. After contemplating the consequences and the trouble they were going to be in, he let up.  
  
'Ok..I'm in." Gohan lifted off the dusty floor, and jumped over various junk to the outdoors.  
  
"Great, I knew you'd go." Goku cheered.  
  
They were on their way to sneaking off the property when an angered voice plummeted into their ears. They both knew what had just happened. With scared faces Goku and Gohan turned slowly to face a woman who was twitching with anger. The boys gulped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOIN YOU TWO!!!!!?"  
  
They flinched at the fierceness in her voice. They nudged each other to speak. "She's YOUR mom" Goku said.  
  
"She's YOUR wife." Gohan remarked.  
  
Goku sighed.  
  
"Why Chichi, we weren't going anywhere." Goku lied.  
  
Gohan fell to the ground in shock. Goku shut his eye's expecting to hear a deafening yell. Chichi started her screaming, but was interrupted by Gohan's protesting. The boy ran past Chichi to the small girl huddled up holding her ears. She was mumbling something to herself, but Gohan could hardly decipher her words. He touched her arm gently, and she pulled her arm back, as if it was a reflex. She lifted her head slowly, and Gohan saw a tear fall to the ground. Videl looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't like yelling." Videl gasped as her tears flowed faster.  
  
She pushed herself into his arms, and he held her as if they had known each other for years. Gohan eventually calmed her, and she rose to her feet. Chichi felt so guilty for making Videl cry, she released the boy's from their punishment and their duty's. Goku had gone back inside with Chichi, but Gohan remained outside with Videl.  
They sat down and she wiped the last few tears from her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" Gohan asked rather bluntly.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. Why does he want to know? She thought. But he had shown her such kindness she felt obligated to reply.  
  
"After my mother died, when I was 4, my father lost control. I was taken from him by child services. I went to a foster home.and.them." Videl broke into tears again, as Gohan thought over her words. Breathing heavily she continued.  
  
"My foster family was great, but they had another child. A boy, THEIR own boy. He was 3 years older than me. He bossed me around, it wasn't overly bad at first, but then he started hitting me. Everything I did wrong, he would punch me to the ground. I stood for this for 6 years. Not too long ago, I had messed up a problem on his math homework. He threw me into the wall, but I rebounded. I was furious with rage. I attacked him, I got him on the ground when I slipped and was beaten to the floor. As I tried to get up..he..stabbed me.in the back with a dagger he had on display in his room.the weird thing about it though, I didn't feel any pain. I could feel the blood running down my back, but I couldn't feel the wound. When I next woke up I was in the hospital. I had slept for days, and was slightly happy to hear he had been arrested. But they said attempted murder, and that's what really caused me to break down.When I recovered, they sent me here." Videl reported, she was shaking and she couldn't hold back her tears. Gohan was astonished. Never had he thought THAT'S what happened to her. Videl forced herself to stop crying, and she looked into Gohan's eyes. Now that he knew her entire story, she felt closer to him, connected in some way. They stared at each other, deep in thought 


	4. Kisses and Fears

After what seemed like hours, Videl moved closer to Gohan, their noses touched. Gohan shook a little. They stared deeply into the others eyes. Still they moved closer, until Gohan pulled away. He stood up shaking his head.  
  
"Videl.I'm sorry, but we are after all only 10." Gohan apologized. For some reason, at that moment he felt much older, like he was a grown adult. But he wasn't, and he had to accept that. Videl looked at the ground then stood up abruptly then darted across the yard, and disappeared into the forest. Gohan didn't turn to watch her. He fell to his knees and punched the ground, making it crack and rumble. He let a single tear hit the ground, but that was all. He stood up and walked into the cozy house. He heard Goku say something, but he didn't wait to hear, instead he went into his room and shut the door. Sitting on the side of the bed, he remembered when Videl had first spoken to him. It felt so long ago. It felt like they had known each other for years. But alas, they had only met just a week before.  
  
Gohan laid down on his bed at stared at the ceiling. He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up it was dark. For some reason he had an urge to go outside. Once under the night sky, he walked blindly to the river, not realizing where he was going until he got there. At first, he just gazed into the water, but a noise distracted him into looking to his right. A there she was. Videl was standing next to him looking into the river. Slowly she turned to look at Gohan. He noticed something about her seemed different. Then it dawned on him, that she was smiling. Smiling a real smile, her eye's showed no sadness. She had a sweet, elegant smile. And she looked at him with loving eyes. Gohan started to say something, but she softly placed her finger over his lips. Then she said something  
  
"Gohan, I just wanted you to know, that, I'm happy. I'm truly happy, and it's all because you helped me. You offered the type of kindness I needed, you listened to me. That's all I really wanted. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Videl's voice was gentle and full of passion.  
  
Gohan smiled back at her, returning her affection. He took her hand in his, and they moved closer once again. This time Gohan wasn't afraid. They edged closer, Videl tilted her head, and finally their lips met. Both had shut their eyes. They stood there, with that single kiss still going. After a while, they pulled apart, and smiled at each other. (Man these kids are matured for their age!)  
  
Gohan, still holding Videl's hand, he lead her through the forest back to the cozy little house. Together they climbed back through Gohan's window, and together they fell asleep curled up with each other on his bed.  
  
~~~~ Two moths past, since the two first met, and still Gohan's mother had NO idea, there was anything special between them. At first it was just another normal day, but it wasn't going to end that way. Around lunch time, someone knocked on the door. Gohan and Videl peered out the window and were shocked to see an old paint peeling car. A thin man was standing on the other side of the door, and Videl grasped Gohan's shirt in fear. He was let in, and started talking to Chichi. Goku was off at Master Roshi's, so he missed out on the formal conversation. Chichi got a sad look on her face, and it was still there when she walked into Gohan's room, where the two children were waiting intently.  
  
"I'm afraid, I have some bad news." Chichi began "It seems Videl's old foster family would like her back."  
  
Videl shot her eye's to the car outside. That's when she saw something she never wanted to see. In that car was a boy, about 3 years older than her. He looked over to the window, and met Videl's gaze. Immediately she shot her eyes from the window over to Gohan. Chichi left the room, to let the two say good bye.  
  
"Gohan..I can't get in that car." Videl stated.  
  
"Videl.." Gohan started.  
  
"No, a boy named Chipp Sakano is in that car. Chipp.he's the boy, that gave me the scar on my back. "Videl quivered as she spoke his name. "I don't understand why he's not in jail."  
  
Gohan looked over to the car, but no one was in the car. Gohan became confused until he saw a boy walking up to the door. And his mother did something he really didn't want her to do, she let him in. Then Videl let out a small cry as Chipp walked into Gohan's room. Gohan glared at him with disgust.  
  
"So.Videl, you thought you'd done me in. Thought you'd never have to see me again did you?" Chipp said wittingly. 


	5. Selfless Choice

Videl's grasp on Gohans shirt tightened. He felt her shiver as Chipp stared into her eyes. Chipp attempted to step close enough to touch Videl, but Gohan stepped between them. Videl shrunk behind Gohan's back. Chipp smirked.  
  
"So, is this your new boyfriend Videl? Chipp's eyes panned Gohan, which made Gohan even angrier. "Hum.a bit scrawny don't you think? Stupid too. I bet you couldn't figure out what 5 plus 5 is." Chipp said rather snobby like.  
  
Gohan cringed. His neck twitched, and his fist tightened.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you? My bad. Why don't you just hand over the little whore behind your back?"  
  
Now Gohan was P.Oed. Videl tugged his shirt, which kept Gohan from attacking.  
  
"Scared to fight, little man? Guess I should I should go first then." Chipp swung a confidant punch which nailed Gohan right in the face. Chipp smiled evilly. Gohan smiled to, and shocked Chipp, because he didn't even twitch. Gohan drew back his hand And with little effort, Chipp was sent flying into the window, which broke, and he landed outside. Gohan climbed out of the shattered glass. He stood over Chipp and waited for him to stand up. Chipp struggled to his feet, and once he gained balance, Gohan grabbed his shirt collar. Videl watched from afar, she was still struggling to get through the window. With collar in hand, Gohan flew high up in the sky. Videl stared up in astonishment. Even though she had been there for a couple months, she didn't know of the family's "special abilities" she knew Gohan was very strong for a human, but he could fly too?  
  
Chipp let out a small scream of fear. Gohan brought Chipp up, so he could look him in the eyes. Gohan scowled at him.  
  
"P. Please don't let go!' Chipp managed to squeak out.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Gohan protested.  
  
"Because if you do, you'll be wanted for murder." Chipp remarked.  
  
Gohan twitched slightly. In his anger, he had forgotten about law. Usually when he was put in this position the government wanted the person dead anyway, so he didn't get in trouble. But Chipp, he was just a kid that was protected by the police. Gohan's hand shook. How could he just let Chipp get away with this? The answer was .. He couldn't. Gohan gulped.  
  
"I'm..sorry.Videl." Gohan whispered under his breath.  
  
Down below the fight Videl got the sudden feeling that something bad was about to happen. She just hoped Gohan would be alright.  
  
Up in the sky Gohan's worried face turned to a scowl.  
  
"You never should have touched with her." Gohan said calmly, but stern.  
  
With a deep breath, Gohan let go. Chipp fell fast towards the ground. Gohan looked away and closed his eyes hard. He couldn't bear to see what he had just done. As Chipp screamed, Videl stood in terror; she too closed her eyes. Chichi and the tall thin man watched in bewilderment as something dropped from the sky. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Hesitantly, Videl opened her eyes. Chipp lay splattered on the hill. Videl's eyes widened. Had Gohan let him go on purpose? Was he really willing to kill to keep her safe? Gohan landed roughly on a patch of red grass. Videl ran over to him, and buried herself in his arms. Gohan watched the dead body of Chipp without any emotion on his face. Videl looked up at him, and with vacant eye's, he looked back. Chichi screamed and the man ran into the house. Just a few minutes later, an ambulance and a couple police cars pulled up. All of the workers flinched when they saw Chipp's blood scattered everywhere. One of the police came over to Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Do you two know what happened?" The police officer asked.  
  
Videl started to speak but Gohan nudged her. She looked up at him in confusement; his eyes told her what he was going to do.  
  
"It was me. I killed Chipp." Gohan stated with no emotion.  
  
Videl's eyes watered as she heard those words come from Gohan's mouth.  
  
The police officer stared at the 10 year old boy in amazement. Still, he put hand cuffs on Gohan's wrist and escorted him to the police car. Videl ran over to the car, where Gohan was now sitting.  
  
"It's all my fault. If I hadn't come here, you wouldn't be in this." Videl blamed herself.  
  
"No. It isn't your fault at all. I knew what was going to happen if I let go, and I made this choice for my self. Never think that this was your fault. I still want you to be happy. Please be happy..for me." Gohan requested.  
  
Videl leaned over, and they kissed. They both knew it was going to be their last, and they wanted it to go on forever. But Gohan withdrew.  
  
"Gohan.. I don't want you to go. Because, I.I love you." Videl said softly.  
  
Gohan smiled gently.  
  
"Hold onto that thought. After I'm done serving time, I'll find you. I swear I will." Gohan replied.  
  
With that the cop car door shut, and pulled off. Videl watched it until she could no longer see it. Then, she collapsed onto the ground. Chichi ran over to her and cried with her.  
  
Gohan stared out the window. What had he gotten himself into? He was 10, and going to jail. He sighed and faced the front seat. Whispering to himself he said  
  
"I will find you.no matter what, I will." 


	6. Life in the slammer

When Gohan was being escorted to his little jail cell, he had only one question.  
  
"Why was Chipp let free?"  
  
the officer turned to him.  
  
"Chipp..you mean the dude you...Oh, yeah he was freed of charges when he convinced the court he had done it in self defense, because she had attacked him. Personally I think he should be in here. If that sneak hadn't gotten his way, you probably wouldn't be here, now would you?" The police officer was cheery.  
  
He didn't seem to care that he was walking next to a killer. The thought sounded strange in his head. Killer. Killer. A boy was dead, and HE had killed him. He sent him to his death. Something just didn't feel right. For a second Gohan regretted his actions, but he realized, if put in the same situation, he would have done it again. He had NO regrets for killing a boy that deserved to die. But did he really have to right to decide who deserved to die, and which to live? These thoughts al bled together in his mind. He could feel the eyes of other prisoners staring into his soul. All thinking the same. What's he in for? Finally, they reached his "new" home. It was terribly small, and disgusting. There was a flat dirty bunk bed, with someone already sitting on the bottom bunk. This person sat up as their new roommate wandered in. After getting a good look at the person, he realized it was a girl, not much older than he.  
  
"Hello there criminal." She started out.  
  
What a great greeting that was! Gohan thought dully in his head.  
  
"The names Nakakashiryu. But don't worry, I'm called Naka. Well, some call me Naka Baka. But if you call me that, your gonna have a rough time here. Well, I'm in here for punching a cop, what's your story?"  
  
Gohan didn't answer, he felt like Videl for not answering, then he scowled himself for thinking of her. Naka looked at him oddly.  
  
"Guess your still gettin' used to the idea that your in jail."  
  
A man came down the hallway and told the prisoners it was time to go to work outside. He guided the fugitives to a small desert land. Their job was to break rocks with sledge hammers. (Ok, so it's very stereotypical, but hey I've never been to jail! How am I supposed to know?!)  
  
Naka guided Gohan to his sledge hammer.  
  
"Now, be careful, that suckers heavy." Naka warned.  
  
But Gohan easily picked it up and slammed it down on an unsuspecting rock, crushing it to pieces.  
  
"Never mind then." Naka corrected. After the police watcher left, most of the kids gave up their posts and gather to the new guy.  
  
"So, what's that guy's name?" A well-rounded boy of 15 asked Naka.  
  
"Beats me Roach. The boy doesn't talk, but he sure knows how to handle a sledge hammer." Naka replied.  
  
Roach frowned and walked over to the new guy. He asked the guy what his name was, but Gohan didn't answer. Eventually they coped him to stop working and sit down. Gohan didn't really want to talk to them, but he figured if he didn't, they wouldn't leave him alone  
  
A boy with curly black hair named Zipper asked first  
  
"So what's your name little man?"  
  
Gohan suddenly became aware that everyone was at least 3 years older than he. And he became even more uncomfortable.  
  
"My name is Gohan."  
  
"Gohan, you mean like rice? Ha! That's funny. So wad ya do?" a guy named Crisp snorted.  
  
"He probably got a B on his report card." Roach kidded. Everyone laughed  
  
"Seriously thought dude..what crime did you commit." This time it was Sleek who asked.  
  
"I..well..I killed a guy." Gohan hesitantly, it was the first time he had said it aloud, and it tasted funny on his tongue.  
  
"No really man, what do you do!?" Roach demanded.  
  
Growing impatient he said it again "I KILLED A GUY! HAPPY, YOU KNOW NOW!" He panted a little after shouting.  
  
Everyone stared in awe.  
  
"Dude.who did you kill?" Crisp asked kind of afraid of Gohan.  
  
"Just a guy named Chipp."  
  
"Wait, you mean the same Chipp that tricked his way out of jail?" Roach wandered.  
  
"Yeah.that Chipp." Gohan replied.  
  
Now the shocked faces grew to fear, and astonishment.  
  
"Whoa." Sleek squeaked.  
  
Gohan grew more uncomfortable, and jumped from the table and picked up his sledge hammer.  
  
A few hours later everyone was sent inside.  
  
~Six years passed. Everyone that was there on the first day had left, except for Gohan. Now 16, he was taller, and cuter too ;)(hehehe)  
  
Gohan was busy counting the dots on the ceiling, when he heard a familiar voice. Naka.  
  
"Back again, are you Naka?" Gohan asked while still counting.  
  
"How'd ya know?" Naka asked back.  
  
Gohan jumped down to greet his old friend.  
  
"My, my, someone's gotten cuter in the last couple years." Naka commented smiling.  
  
So Naka was back, and life, was..well the same.boring. A few nights later Gohan was counting the dots up in the 100, 000's but hey, who's keeping track?  
  
Naka called him down to her bunk. He swung down and landed impressively on her bed. He sat in the middle of the bed and Naka tackled him to his back. Naka was always weird like that, constantly pushing him to the ground. She came up and lay on top of him. Normally, Gohan would be very uncomfortable, but Naka was just like that.  
  
"So Gohan watcha been up to?" Naka asked dumbfully.  
  
"Oh, the same, breaking rocks, scaring new guys when they ask what "I'm in for."  
  
"Sounds eventful."  
  
"Yes I suppose it is."  
  
They stopped talking. Naka moved closer, and Gohan felt a familiar pang in his head. She moved closer, and Gohan was once again uncomfortable. She leaned in to kiss him, but as soon as their lips touched, he flung her off the bed.  
  
"S..sorry.' Gohan apologized.  
  
"No problem" Naka said rubbing her head.  
  
"It's just.I"  
  
"I know, you still love that girl, Videl don't' you?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Two years later Gohan was finally released from his cell. Chichi hugged him for an annoyingly long time. And they went back to their cozy little home on the hill. It felt good to be back in his own home. He wandered to the river. Suddenly, his thoughts returned to 8 years before, he saw himself, and Videl, as they shared their first kiss. Staring into the sky Gohan whispered.  
  
"I will find you." 


	7. Leaving Comb

(Just to let everyone know, this story does not follow the dbz story line..cell didn't happen)  
  
Sitting around the table was the son family. Goku was stuffing his face, Chichi was quietly munching, and Gohan was holding his spoon, but just staring at the table. Then he looked up at Chichi.  
  
"Mom.I've been thinking. I want to leave home. I want to go travel around."  
  
"Now Gohan, I know why. You want to find Videl, but honey, you have to understand, Videl is a very popular name. And you're liable to get hurt, since all these people know what you did." Chichi decided.  
  
"I won't let them know it was me! Besides who's gonna be strong enough to be any threat?"  
  
"Yes, but Videl has probably moved on, and you should to."  
  
Gohan stood up from his seat. His eyes narrowed and he stared directly at Chichi.  
  
"Never tell me to forget her. Never." Gohan said calmly, but twitching a little.  
  
~ That night Gohan packed his things and while his parents were sleeping, he left. Out side Goku was waiting for him.  
  
"Dad." Gohan stumbled.  
  
"I figured you were going to leave tonight. Were you not even gonna say bye to your dear old dad?" Goku reported.  
  
"Sorry dad, but I thought it would be easier if I just left. I've never been good at saying bye to people."  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
"I understand." With that Goku teleported into the darkness. Gohan frowned but forced him self to take to the sky. It was cold, windy, and Gohan didn't want to stop to pull out his coat. He was afraid that if he stopped, that he would have an urge to go back home, and that was something he just couldn't do. He decided to try and get the coat open while flying. This proved to be harder than he thought. He grabbed the coat, but a small comb fell into the woods.  
  
"Damn it!" Gohan muttered.  
  
The black comb was the one Videl had used eight years ago. She had left it when the thin man took her from the Son house and to an orphanage. Videl had been rejected from going back to her old house because of her relation to Chipp's death. Instead she roamed through foster houses. Most of the fosters gave her up because she was connected to Chipp, and everyone was scared that the "murderer" would come for her. Finally they found someone who took Videl in, and never wanted to give her up. But, just to be on the safe side, they gave her a new name, Shinaru. Unfortunately these people also have another child. And they always tend to that kid needs, leaving Videl a bit neglected, and lonely.  
  
As the comb hit the ground a girl was just near it, and she picked it up and brought it home. She brought to a small apartment in Satan City. The apartment was dirty, and looks as though not very rich people occupied it. The girl was about 20, and had a little sister of 17. He parents always listened to her, because they were kind of scared of her. She had after all been to prison twice. Her sister was sitting, alone, in her room, while her parents talked in the kitchen. The parents stopped talking as their "beloved" daughter walked through. They resumed their talk as she went into her sister's bedroom. Laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, in complete darkness was the girls' sister.  
  
"Hey Shinaru, come here!" The girl called.  
  
Videl, I mean, Shinaru got off her bed and rolled to the floor.  
  
"What do you want Naka?" *Shinaru* asked smiling.  
  
"Teh.you sit in this room, in the dark, and your smiling?" Naka replied.  
  
"Well, I always try to be happy!" Shinaru exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but why, you don't exactly live a cheery life."  
  
"Some one told me to always be happy for them, right before they left. So I honor that request."  
  
"Man, you remind me of a guy I met in prison. He was always talking about a girl that he had to be happy for, even thought they were apart. The guy was always thinkin' about that girl. A little too much for my taste. (Remembering her kiss, that ending with her hitting the wall.)  
  
"Really? Do you remember his name?" Shinaru asked (secretly hoping it was Gohan)  
  
"Um, I think it was Go...*Shinaru's eyes brightened. "Go..Goraku. Yeah that's it's. Course I have a horrible memory." Shinaru's eyes sunk. She had really thought it was Gohan, but oh, well.  
  
"Oh, hey, I found this out it the woods." Naka informed Shinaru.  
  
She handed Shinaru the comb.  
  
"It fell into the woods from the sky or something."  
  
Shinaru inspected the comb, and then realized that it was HER comb, that she had left at Gohan's home, as a small reminder. She could tell it was hers, because not only was it black, it had a smooth thin line of red metal. If looked closely upon, the letters V & G could be seen. She had etched them into the comb the day she left. Eight years ago.  
  
Seeing Shinaru's face Naka figured that she probably wanted it So Naka got up and left the room.  
  
"It came from the sky.hmmm." Shinaru thought.  
  
Then her mind went to that day, when Gohan flew high into the sky.  
  
"If it came from the sky! That means Gohan must have dropped it! Which means he's somewhere in the city!" Shinaru was overcome with a sudden burst of energy which sent her flying from her room through the hallway and out the front door. She stood on the outside balcony staring into the night sky.  
  
"Your somewhere out there Gohan. I just know it." 


	8. Man On the Roof

(Just to clear up any confusion, they are in an apartment building, on the top floor. Just if you were confused)  
  
When Gohan landed onto a deserted roof-top, he suddenly realized, "How am I supposed to find her? I don't know what she looks like anymore, I don't even know if she's in this country!" He said aloud.  
  
He heard a noise and a small girl climbed onto the roof. Gohan froze "Had she seen me?" he thought.  
  
The girl didn't seem to notice him; instead she sat down at the edge and stared up at the sky. He heard a faint whisper from the girl, but he did not dare step closer to hear. All he managed to decipher was something, about someone being somewhere. "WOW that's insightful" Gohan whispered under his breath. He held his tongue to make sure he wouldn't blow his cover. "What, am I a criminal" He wandered "Sneaking around, not wanted anyone to see me, what am I some kind of murderer?" Then he thought about what he just said. He almost released a laugh when he realized. He was a criminal, well he was a murderer at least. "No, I'm not a murderer; I had a good reason to do what I did. Yeah, that's right. I helped her. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't? Besides it's not like I'm going around stalking people." He didn't notice he was talking at a normal volume of voice.  
  
The girl at the edge of the dark roof looked around and gasped when she saw a man sitting on the roof with her. She got up and walked over to the man, a bit hesitant. Gohan looked up at her, and jumped when he saw her staring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have a place to stay, so I just picked this roof, and I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Gohan apologized.  
  
"Wait, perhaps you can stay here for the night?" She offered.  
  
"I couldn't ask that of you."  
  
"I'll just go ask my folks, you stay here. I'll be right back." The girl jumped from the roof to the balcony and into the apartment. Gohan waited patiently, fully expecting the answer to be "No". He thought of leaving, but figured he might as well take his chances. Maybe he could befriend the girl, and she could help him find Videl. Maybe she new Videl, and she could lead him to her? It was a chance to great to pass up. Eventually, the girl returned. She walked cautiously over to Gohan. He noticed that she was smiling, of course she had been smiling the entire time he had talked to her. She leaned over him.  
  
"The folks have agreed to let you stay the night, you will be on the couch tonight, but they don't want to give you breakfast. I'm afraid that they are not the most generous of people." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"Um.Thank you." That was about all Gohan could muster out. He really hadn't expected to be let in. Willingly, he followed the girl back to the balcony and into the small "house". Gohan scanned the place for no particular reason other than mutual curiosity. The two walked on into a room where a girl was jumping up and down to music. When this girl saw that there were people staring at her, she clicked off the music and sat on the bed, whisking her shoulder length, golden blonde hair. She looked familiar to Gohan, but she was moving, and he couldn't quite see her face. The girl looked directly at Gohan and he realized who it was.  
  
".Naka???" Gohan asked bewildered.  
  
She looked confused for a moment, until a surprised expression covered her face.  
  
"Go..Go.um, what was it again???" Naka stated, and asked at the same time.  
  
"You mean Gohan." Gohan filled in.  
  
The other girl, (ok, you probably figured out that it's Shinaru) Shinaru's eyes widened. "Did he just say Gohan?" She thought. Could it be him? But, what were the chances. There was no way it was the same person.  
  
'Oh, Shinaru, this is the guy from jail. The dude I said you reminded me of. Oh, yeah, Gohan this is my little sis. Shinaru." Naka introduced.  
  
Gohan turned to Shinaru. Smiling he said Hello to her. She blushed, for some reason that excluded everyone in the room, including herself. Naka gestured Gohan to sit on the bed. Immediately after he sat down, she was all over him, well just sitting on his lap. Gohan was a bit uncomfortable with this, especially when he remembered what happened in their jail cell. But, Naka would always be Naka. Shinaru sat on her usually spot on the floor. Naka started flirting with Gohan as they caught up about what had happened over the small time they had been apart. Shinaru listened, but she couldn't keep herself from wandering if her Gohan, and this Gohan were one and the same. She came back from her dreaming when she heard Gohan say something interesting. He had said he came to the city, looking for someone. Naka knew who he was talking about, but she didn't want to get any further into that subject, because she was terribly jealous of this Videl person, so she didn't say anything. This grew Shinaru even closer to deciding the identity of the new comer.  
  
All night she pondered, each minute she believed it was him even more. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just ask him if he was looking for Videl. But she didn't understand why. Then she thought in horror. What if she didn't want Gohan to find her?! 


	9. Broken Promise

(Ok, I noticed I've messed up the ages. Gohan was in jail for 8 years, not 6, so he's 18, and Videl is a year younger than Gohan. So she's 17!)  
  
Eventually Naka's parents came in and told Gohan it was time to go to the couch. Gohan left the room rather tired. He was glad he no longer had a girl sitting on his lap. Though, that girl Shinaru intrigued him. The whole time she just sat wandering about something and looking at Gohan with a weird expression.  
  
"What's her deal?" Gohan thought as he lay down on the couch.  
  
The couch was surprisingly comfortable and Gohan quickly fell asleep. Back in the girls room Naka was interrogating Shinaru.  
  
"So... I haven't heard you mention 'you know who' ALL night."  
  
Shinaru looked up in confusement.  
  
"Who's 'you know who'?" Shinaru asked.  
  
"Let's see, he's tall, has long black hair, buff, and goes by the name Reinoko."  
  
"Reinoko? What about him?"  
  
"Come on Shinaru, you've been going out with him for like three years. Seriously girl, you've kissed him.  
  
Shinaru looked confused and surprised.  
  
("Maybe that's why I don't want Gohan to find me. Maybe I'm afraid I'll have to choose between the two. But, who would I choose. I mean, I don't like Reinoko THAT much, but then again I don't know anything about Gohan anymore. Who do I choose?") Shinaru thought busily in her head.  
  
She glanced out of the open door over at Gohan. She smiled a little.  
  
("If he IS my Gohan, what would happen if I didn't pick him?")  
  
"Earth to Shinaru!" Naka said waving a hand in front of Shinaru's daydreaming face.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Shinaru shook her head and stood up.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
She left the room. But, when she passed the sleeping boy on the couch, she couldn't help but stop and stare. He looked so peaceful, just her Gohan did those years ago. Shinaru looked deeply into the sleeping Gohan's face. She gasped when she realized, she could see the 10 year old sleeping Gohan in his expression. Steadily Shinaru walked over to Gohan. Her hands were cold, and Gohan must have noticed, because when she touched his cheek, he flinched. She began to stroke the side of his face, smiling brightly remembering him form 8 years before. She jumped when Gohan's hand landed on top of hers. He grasped her hand, still asleep. Shinaru froze as he whispered something.  
  
"Videl."  
  
She tore her hand away and walked to her room. As she sat on her bed, she stared at her hand. Now she KNEW that the two Gohan's were the same. He WAS still looking for her, just as he had promised. Eight years, and he had kept his promised. A tear glided from her cheek when she realized, that she hadn't kept her end of the promise. She had gone, and fallen in love with someone new.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Shinaru choked as more tears fell.  
  
~  
  
That morning, Shinaru, Naka and Gohan decided to eat out since their parents refused to feed Gohan. They went to a small coffee place, and got some donuts. While they were sitting and eating the one thing Shinaru was dreading, walked right up to her.  
  
"Hello cutie." A voice from behind said; placing a hand on Shinaru's shoulder.  
  
Forgetting her worry's for a brief moment, Shinaru turned to greet the voice and kissed him lightly on the lips. She was smiling but it faded when she turned back towards the table and she saw a glimpse of Gohan. The boy sat down in an empty chair, and looked at Gohan then looked over at Naka.  
  
"So Naka, did you pick up a new guy?" The boy teased.  
  
"Reinoko! I did not! His name is Gohan." Naka protested.  
  
"So is he one of your friends from the slammer?"  
  
"You shouldn't judge people like that, but yes actually he is."  
  
"Well, well then. It's nice to meet you Gohan." Reinoko greeted. He stuck out his hand and after a moment of confusion, Gohan shook hands with him.  
  
All four of them left the coffee place, and were walking down the road when Reinoko said he had to spilt, but not before reminding Shinaru of their date later that evening. Shinaru froze for a second. She hadn't even thought about their date! She'd been so rapped up in Gohan that she hadn't had time to even pick out what to wear. Not that it much mattered, they weren't going to any place fancy for dinner, and then it was just a movie. As they proceeded aimlessly down a sidewalk, a store window caught Naka's watchful eye. Excitedly, she darted into the store. Leaving Gohan and Shinaru behind.  
  
"This is my chance to ask him." Shinaru thought, but she couldn't get the words to form in her mind. What should she say? ~Gohan, are you by any chance looking for a girl named Videl, and also did you um, kill a guy named Chipp 8 years ago? Oh, yeah THAT would go over well, especially if it ISN'T him. ~  
  
Shinaru was caught up in her thoughts that she found herself being confronted by Gohan before she had the chance to utter his name. Gohan looked at her sweetly, but distantly. Earlier that day, she had noticed Gohan looking at her funny, but she hadn't really thought much of it.  
  
"So, that guy, Reinoko, is he your um.your.  
  
"Yeah..he.he is." Shinaru answered, knowing what he was asking.  
  
Gohan sighed, and looked toward the sidewalk.  
  
'Is something wrong?" Shinaru questioned.  
  
"Um, no, it's just.I thought you were..I mean, I'm looking for someone, and for some reason I thought that maybe you were her.but.whatever."  
  
"Is this person someone special to you?" Shinaru wondered, thinking that this solved her problem on how to ask him.  
  
"Well.you see a long time ago, 8 years, I met this girl, and she became really important to me. But we were separated. I swore to her that I would find her, and that's what brought me to the city, I'm still looking for her." Gohan explained.  
  
Shinaru held back a choke. She had already figured out that this Gohan and her Gohan were the same. But this was the first time he actually gave her cold hard evidence. She wanted so bad to tell him that he had found her. That she was that important person, and that now they could run away and be happy. But the thought of Reinoko stayed glued in her mind. She knew that sooner or later she would have to choose between the two. 


	10. Curious boys

Later that night, Shinaru left for her date with Reinoko. Dinner consisted of chicken fried steak and a big sundae the two of them shared. Afterwards they went to the movies. The movie was a slasher murder movie and you can bet there were times when Shinaru grasped Reinoko in freight and pure amusement.  
  
As all of this was going on Naka and Gohan were visited by two kids while sitting in a clearing. They were two boys and they were young, perhaps about 7 or 8. They looked tired. Immediately they turned to Gohan and started interrogating him.  
  
"Gohan when are you going to come home!?" the smaller boy asked.  
  
"Yeah Gohan, my mom wants you to come to capsule corps, cause she hasn't seen you in 'forever' as she put it." This boy had purple hair, and you could see his muscle since he was only wearing a tank top.  
  
"Listen Goten, and you to Trunks, I'll come back when I'm finished here." Gohan replied.  
  
"But Gohan! I hardly even got to see you! You're my big brother, and the only time I got to see you was from behind bars. Besides, Mom's upset that you left specially without telling her bye." Goten reported.  
  
"And my dad said you should be focusing on your training. He said you never know when a new enemy is going to arrive." Trunks advised.  
  
"Look you two. This is a little more important to me than training. Tell you what, I'll train extra hard when I return, ok?"  
  
Trunks nudged Goten as he was about to speak. They looked at each other and ran off into the woods. Naka turned to Gohan in confused face.  
  
"So, Goten and Trunks came ALL the way from the 439 mountain area, and wets city, for that?" Naka asked.  
  
"You know them?" Gohan answered, kind of.  
  
"Earth to Gohan! They came to visit ALL the time!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I'm sure they were in town with Bulma or something." Gohan lied.  
  
About an hour passed; Naka decided it was time to go to the apartment. When they got there, two familiar children were waiting on the steps.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan sighed. "We were told to spend the night with you, Mom's orders." Goten explained.  
  
"I don't know if Naka's parents will allow it." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Oh, they won't mind, their out of town for the weekend." Naka reported.  
  
"Oh." Gohan muttered.  
  
He really didn't want them spending the night. They went inside and Trunks and Goten searched the place down quickly with their eyes. They darted down the hallway and ran into Shinaru and Naka's room, but Naka wasn't aware. Goten found a small notebook with a lock and the name 'Shinaru' written on it.  
  
"What's this Trunks?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Hmm..I bet it's a diary!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Let's read it!" Goten recommended.  
  
Using their um..."skills" they opened the diary and started ready. When they reached the latest entry, Goten became really upset.  
  
"Trunks, this girl, Shinaru, she's really Videl!"  
  
"Then why hasn't she told Gohan?"  
  
"I think it may have something to do with this "Re...Reinoko." Goten stuttered.  
  
Trunks took the diary and read the rest of the entry.  
  
"I got it! She hasn't told Gohan, 'cause she's got a thing for Reinoko, and she doesn't know who she likes more." Trunks hypothesized.  
  
As the boys were contemplating this possibility, Shinaru wondered in. At first she was smiling but it turned to a confused look when she saw two boys looking in her diary. Trunks dropped the diary when he saw Shinaru getting a bit angry. Controlling her self, Shinaru spoke softly.  
  
"So, you must be Trunks, and Gohan's brother Goten." Shinaru wandered aloud.  
  
They nodded silently.  
  
"I see you found my diary?"  
  
Again they nodded. "Alright, what do you know? Spit it out."  
  
"Umm...we didn't find out anything, we know nothing." Trunks lied.  
  
"Really?" Shinaru questioned suspiciously.  
  
"No, we know that you're Videl." Goten confessed.  
  
Shinaru looked surprised momentarily, before regaining her stern look.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you off easy, but you better not tell Gohan." Shinaru compromised.  
  
"No! Gohan has to know! You mean too much to him. I can't even believe that you would have to think over who to pick. I don't care if you like this guy Reinoko. Have you forgotten what my brother did for you? He sacrificed his way of life. He willingly broke his own code of honor, for you. He killed someone, ending his peaceful life, so that you could be happy. And this is how you repay him!? Reinoko may have given you nice things, and taken you to fancy restaurants, but has he ever given up everything for you? Has he ever given up his freedom, for yours? You should be ashamed of yourself if you can't decide between them." Goten protested.  
  
Shinaru and Trunks stood in astonishment. Goten stormed out of the room, and Trunks followed. He continued through the apartment and out the door. Shinaru sat on her bed.  
  
'Well, he may be only 7, but what if he's right? Should I be ashamed? Something just doesn't feel right about all this."  
  
As Shinaru ran this through her head, she didn't notice the figure in her window. It was watching her, and smiling evilly, with hate and pleasure. In a deep, less than human voice it spoke:  
  
"The time has come little pretty. Choose wisely; because the loser, losses more than your heart.he losses his life. MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" 


	11. Compromised decision

The next morning was identical to the one before. Coffee place for breakfast, meeting up with Reinoko. But Shinaru was different; she was day dreaming the entire time and hardly said a word. When Reinoko went his separate ways, Shinaru went her own way as well.  
  
"What's with Shinaru?" Gohan wandered rhetorically.  
  
Shinaru walked aimlessly to the apartment and into her room. She was so confused, so deep in thought she didn't even hear Gohan and Naka return form where ever they were. Her eyes were shifty and her hand was shaking with adrenaline. She had made her decision.  
  
"I know now, but why couldn't I see it before? Gohan is the only one for me. I'll go tell him who I am, we will get together, and then I'll break it off with Reinoko. He'll understand, won't he? Reinoko knows this is important to me, he'd have to understand. I'll tell Gohan tonight. NO! I'll tell him now. Their home, are they not? Ok, I'm going to do this. Ok.." Shinaru declared proudly.  
  
~ Meanwhile, Gohan sat on the roof by himself. He didn't feel right, something was wrong but what? Then came a pounding headache. He could feel his nerves pulsating through his body. Sweat trickled down his face and neck. He tapped his foot, and became impatient. Suddenly an image flashed in front of his eyes; he could see Chipp's mangled corpse. Somehow Chipp's limbs were all still attached. Chipp rose slowly to his feet and snarled. He could hear a distant scream, the scream of Videl as Chipp struck the ground. The image became blurry; he could no longer tell who was who. By now his head was pounding. He couldn't see the roof top he had been staring at, he couldn't make the image go away. His body began twitching as he was forced to relive the experience. But this time it was different. Something was unfamiliar about his perspective. All he saw was the ground, so very far away, and it was getting closer. Gohan's eyes widened as he slammed into the ground, just as Chipp had. When he made the impact in the image, his body jolted and twitched. There was a tingling sensation that became an immense pain throughout his body. He grabbed his head in freight and pain. Gohan collapsed and his knees hit the roof top hard. He was about to let a scream escaped from him, when it stopped. Just as swiftly as it had come, the image was gone. Gohan was once again staring at the singles on the roof. He let out a sigh of relieve.  
  
Shinaru had made her way up to the roof, determined to expose her identity to Gohan. As Gohan saw Shinaru approaching, he wandered if she had made the pictures disappear. When she reached him, she sat on the roof next to him. But as she spoke, Gohan noticed he couldn't understand her. The words were just sounds that meant nothing to him. The same image flashed in his mind briefly. Gohan's neck twitched as he struggled to dispatch himself from the pictures and decipher Shinaru's words. He fought it, but he pictures won. Once again he was watching Chipp's hideous death. Chipp rose to his feet slowly, just as before, but it didn't cut off this time. It kept going, until Chipp was just inches from his face. Chipp lashed out at Gohan and struck him with a punch, and then he wrapped his skinless bloody fingers around his neck. Gohan repeated the movement but much faster, he stood there and strangled Chipp. Chipp's feet left the ground, as Gohan lifted him. With his free hand he punched Chipp in the stomach. Chipp choked up blood, from the force of Gohan's blow. The undead corpse began begging for Gohan to release him, but Gohan just grinned. He wouldn't let go until he knew Chipp was dead. From somewhere in the forest, Gohan heard a scream, he saw Naka running out of the tree's screaming for him to put her sister down. This confused Gohan. Chipp wasn't her sister, and why was Naka in the woods? Naka ran up to him and shoved him repeatedly.  
  
Gohan snapped back to reality to see Naka hitting him. He didn't understand until he looked at his hand, then it became all to clear. His shirt had blood stained on it. In his outstretched arm, he saw Shinaru gasping for air, choking and coughing up blood. She tried to pry his fingers from her neck, but Gohan let go first. Shinaru fell to the ground and struggled for breath. Gohan backed away from Shinaru as Naka rushed to help her. He turned in horror and flew off the roof into the noon sky. As Shinaru got focused, she reversed her decision. 


	12. The Figure

Naka left the dazed Shinaru for a minute to call 911. The ambulance arrived just shortly, but when they asked what had happened to Shinaru, Naka was hesitant to tell the truth. Since Gohan had a criminal record, she figured he would be charged with attempted murder. So Naka lied, and said she didn't know, she had just found Shinaru like that. Naka could tell the man didn't believe her, but he didn't press the matter, at least not yet.  
  
A couple hours Shinaru came to, and was immediately interrogated by the doctors.  
  
*Who did this to you? What happened? Do you have any previous suicide attempts? Do you remember anything that happened?*  
  
Shinaru got frustrated with all the questions that she yelled at them to all shut up. She ran the event over in her mind. It didn't make sense to her. Why would he have tried to kill her? Did he even hear anything she said to him? Where did he go? Will he ever come back? Did she miss her chance to reunite with him? Reunite. Now she wasn't so sure that she wanted to get back with him, what if he tried to do it again?  
  
"I...I don't know who did it, I didn't see their face." Shinaru sighed.  
  
One doctor, or perhaps it was a cop or something had done a little research on Shinaru. He made his way to the front of the line and looked seriously at her.  
  
"Is it true that your real name is Videl?" The man said.  
  
"Yes sir." Shinaru replied.  
  
"Ok, is it also true that you were witness to the murder of Chipp Sakano?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, do you think maybe this man Gohan, the man who killed Chipp; do you think he did this to you?"  
  
Shinaru paused, part of her said to tell the truth, the other side wanted to protect him, but the protective side won.  
  
"No, I don't think it was Gohan." Shinaru answered as calmly as she could.  
  
~  
  
Gohan flew to the forest outside of his house. He stopped over the small river that he went to every night. Sitting on a stone, Gohan stared into the water. He wandered to himself out loud. "What's happening to me?" He asked himself.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed in wonder when a picture of little 9 year old Videl appeared in the water. This mirage brought him comfort, but then brought a slight fear when it twisted into a mirage of Shinaru.  
  
"Does this mean that..Shinaru is.No, she couldn't be? If she was, she would have told me. Right? I mean she would have no reason to not tell me. But there's Reinoko, so Shinaru can't be because that would mean Videl broke her promise to wait for me. What if she did break her promise? No, she wouldn't do that, she couldn't do that, why would she?"  
  
Gohan thoughts were disturbed when something hit the river, causing a large splash. Gohan jumped to his knees when he saw a weird figure floating above the water.  
  
"Who are you?' Gohan called out.  
  
In a deep less than human voice it spoke;  
  
"Time for pretty to make her choice, you must be there to see her fall, cause it may be you who will lose it all."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The figure shot towards Gohan at a tremendous speed. Its hand latched out and covered Gohan's mouth. Gohan couldn't breath, or shake himself free. The figure lifted him, and he became drowsy, until all he could see was blackness.  
  
When Gohan awoke, he was in a small glass cell. Outside of the cell was a cold cement room. On the other side of the room, Gohan saw Reinoko in a similar cell. The strange figure was no where to be seen. Gohan tried to punch and blast his way out, but nothing worked. He kicked it, and gave it the Kamehameha wave, but nothing worked. The glass wall was left without a scratch.  
  
~ Shinaru was sound asleep in the hospital bed. She had been told she would be released in the morning, but that she needed rest that night. Shinaru's peaceful sleep was cut off when her window crashed in. The same figure Gohan had seen now stood directly over Shinaru. His movement was so fast Shinaru didn't even have time to scream before it removed her from her bed and into the night sky. All became black to her as well.  
  
When Shinaru came to, she was in the middle of the cold cement room. First she saw Reinoko looking at her from behind the glass cell. She ran up t o him, rather slowly; she was still recovering from Gohan's attack. She went up to the glass.  
  
"Where are we Reinoko?" Shinaru wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but who ever that guy is, he sure does want a lot of us here." Reinoko replied.  
  
"What do you mean a lot of us?"  
  
Reinoko pointed behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at see Gohan in a cell across the room. Shinaru gasped. Suddenly she heard a voice. The same deep voice that belonged to the strange figure.  
  
"Welcome pretty, hope you enjoy your stay here." It called to her.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Shinaru demanded.  
  
"What don't you recognize me?"  
  
The figure stepped into the small amount of light that shone into the room. Shinaru almost screamed when she saw Chipp in the clearing. He looked as though he was still alive. But he wasn't. Shinaru had seen him splatter on the ground. How could he be standing before her?  
  
"I don't understand." Shinaru managed to whisper.  
  
"Well, let me clear it up for you then, pretty. You're in the world of the damned. Welcome to a little place called Hell. 


	13. Don't Be Sorry

"No, this doesn't make sense. This doesn't make any sense!" Shinaru cried out.  
  
Chipp stood like a statue. A dead statue. "Yes, dead, Chipp is dead, this must all me a dream."  
  
"Now pretty, its time for the fun to begin." Chipp informed the frightened girl.  
  
"But first let us let the boys in on a little secret shall we?"  
  
"What secret?" Shinaru asked well aware of what he was going to say.  
  
"Why the way you've been deceiving them of course."  
  
This made Gohan look up, and Reinoko look more intently. Chipp turned to the two figures pressed against the wall of their cages. As Gohan listened to some stupid gibberish Chipp was spitting out to increase the tension, he found he could hear quite well. It sounded as though nothing was between them, that he could just reach out.His thought was disrupted when he heard Chipp about to say the secret.  
  
"Well, Gohan as it turns out, you should have ended your search when you ran into Shinaru on the roof. I'm sorry, I mean when you ran into Videl on the roof." Chipp emphasized Videl, so he could be sure Gohan heard it.  
  
Gohan's shot open on disbelieve. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. If Shinaru was Videl, why didn't she tell him? His eyes drifted to Shinaru, and he gasped as he met her gaze. It was her. He could see the lost little girl in her watering eyes. It was her, and she as well knew it.  
  
"W.why? Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan whispered, afraid of what her answer might be.  
  
"I wanted to, really I did, but I just couldn't forget about Reinoko." Videl replied with a silent tear gently sloping down her cheek.  
  
"Videl." the word rolled off of Gohan's tongue with ease, and a quiet comfort. It had been such a long time since he had said it aloud that it sounded strange, and yet full of peace.  
  
Reinoko was very confused. But then he remembered a conversation he had shared with Naka. He had asked who Gohan was, and she had replied by telling him the story of Gohan and Videl. Reinoko shook his head.  
  
"It can't be she's mine." Reinoko whispered to himself.  
  
"Now, Videl, it is time to choose." Chipp stated returning attention to himself. "Time to choose what?" Videl answered.  
  
"Why, you get to choose which of these men get to take you home, and which one gets to die."  
  
Three sets of eyes widened. She had to choose?! Videl knew eventually she would let one of them go, but not like this. She prepared to choose Gohan, but then the thought of the roof and he attacked her stuck in her mind. Videl knew that it wasn't Gohan who did that to her, but it was his body, his face. She recognized the fact that, every time she looked at him, she remembered the attack. And that frightened her. How could she live a happy life, when every time she looked into her lovers eyes she became overwhelmed with fear? She stepped forward and over to Gohan's cell. Her forehead leaned against the glass. Gohan stared longingly into her eyes. He saw her flinch when their eyes met. She looked unhappy, and sorrowful. Looking into her eyes he realized what she was silently saying to him. She was saying 'Good Bye.'  
  
Still silent Videl turned from the cell. She turned her back on Gohan, expecting to never look into his eyes again. Chipp stared evilly at her.  
  
"Well." Chipp started.  
  
"I have chosen. I wish to return home with.with..." Videl couldn't bring herself to say his name.  
  
Gohan and Reinoko, as well as Chipp watched her intently. Chipp licked his lips at the thought that he was about to kill.  
  
"I choose to return with.Reinoko." Videl forced out of her mouth. She had done it. She had broken her promise to Gohan. Now he was going to die, and it was all because of her. He had done so much for her, and she had repaid him like this.  
  
"How am I going to live with this?' Videl whispered, dropping to the knees. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She wanted to take back her decision. Ashamed, and torn, Videl looked up at Gohan. To see him one last time. He had kneeled onto the ground and was staring lovingly at her.  
  
"How can he look at me so kindly, when I just sent him to his death?" Videl thought.  
  
Still he stared, placing one hand against the glass. She placed her hand there to, and she swore she could feel the warmth of his hand on hers.  
  
I'm sorry." Videl apologized.  
  
Smiling Gohan replied "Don't be."  
  
(Stay tuned for the next chapter, it may be the last!) 


	14. New Surprise

The sun was an eerie blood red against the pastel color sky. Naka stared apprehensively out of the hospital window. Early that morning she had discovered Shinaru's bed empty. Plus she couldn't find Gohan or Reinoko.  
  
"Where are you guys? What's going on?" Naka wondered rhetorically.  
  
A nurse walked up to Naka are guided her out of the room. Head down, Naka let the hospital and sat on the curb. It was about 10 am, usually Naka would be chatting happily in the coffee place, but today was different. There was this nagging feeling in the back of her neck that said she wouldn't see the three of them together. She tried to ignore it, and convince herself that they were planning a surprise for her. Yeah, that must be it. Naka gained a little comfort from this lie. She sat nervously; twiddling her fingers. Standing, she started to pace across the sidewalk. Finally she decided to go home and lay down. In her room she stared at the ceiling, and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"So you want Gohan to die?" Chipp replayed with a hint of enjoyment in his voice.  
  
Videl torn her eyes away from Gohan's gaze. Slowly she turned to Chipp, she felt like strangling him. She nodded hesitantly. Chipp grinned and both Gohan and Reinoko's cells were opened. Unsure of what to do Reinoko stood like a statue afraid to move. Chipp glided over to Gohan. They stared into each others eyes, remembering their last meeting. With his hand behind his back, Chipp revealed a dagger with silver lining. Gohan didn't have to look down to see what was gently pressed against his ribs. Bracing for impact Gohan clenched his hands. Gohan continued to stare into Chipp's empty, lifeless eyes. Chipp withdrew the dagger to attack. Videl snapped her eyes closed, not able to bear what was about to happen. As the dagger broke his skin and hit his organs, his body lurched forward, and backwards simultaneously. Dropping to his knees, blood spilt from his mouth. Grabbing his wound, he collapsed on the floor. Videl opened her eyes and could have screamed, but she held it in forcing it to change to tears. Gohan's eyes were wide and staring at Chipp. Turning his head, Gohan examined the twitching body that lay on the floor. Chipp smiled and walked towards the body. Turning him over, Chipp jerked the dagger from his side. Videl gawked, and ran up to Gohan. They embraced each other as they stared at Reinoko's lifeless corpse.  
  
"Why? She said me?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Come now, did you really think I would do what Videl wanted? She wanted to leave with Reinoko, so I did the opposite. Sneaky wasn't it?" Chipp replied laughing.  
  
Gohan's eyes hardened. He released Videl and walked over to Chipp. Grabbing the torn collar on Chipp's shirt, Gohan lifted him from the ground. Gohan pried the dagger from Chipp's bony fingers.  
  
'This time you won't come back." Gohan whispered.  
  
Dropping Chipp, he struck his neck. Videl turned away, as Chipp's decapitated remains hit the ground. Gohan let the dagger slip from his blood splattered fingers. He turned to Videl.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Gohan suggested. His voice was weak, but confidant. Videl smiled gently and took Gohan's outstretched hand. Gohan used an energy beam to blow a hole through the ceiling, revealing the bright sky. Gohan flew, hand in hand with Videl into the light. When their eyes adjusted to the brightness, they saw Videl's foster house. The hole they had flown out of had disappeared. They staggered into the house and onto the couch. Naka appeared in the doorway. Videl ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"What happen to you two?" Naka asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Videl replied returning to the side of the couch where Gohan was relaxing. She stroked his forehead gently.  
  
The look in Videl's eyes revealed a secret to Naka. She gasped slightly.  
  
"So Shinaru it was you all along."  
  
Videl gazed at Naka.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked.  
  
Smiling Naka said," You were the one Gohan was looking for, you are Videl."  
  
Returning her smile, Videl nodded and turned back to Gohan. He was sleeping soundly, recovering.  
  
'So then, what about Reinoko?' As she said his name, Naka could feel the tension rise.  
  
Sighing Videl replied. "Reinoko decided to leave, he won't.he won't be back."  
  
Naka had known Videl long enough to figure out what she was really saying. ~ Two weeks later.  
  
"Come on Videl we have to leave!" Gohan called.  
  
Videl was running around her empty room taking anything she could fit in her bag. As she ran out of her room, she saw her foster parents staring at her. She smiled and kissed them on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, and good bye."  
  
Gohan and Naka were waiting by the door. Videl hugged Naka and went out the door with Gohan. Taking her hand Gohan jumped into the sky. Videl laughed in excitement. Just minutes later they landed on a familiar hill. There was a small house garnished with wild flowers and trees. A boy and a man were playing outside when they arrived. They ran up to Gohan and Videl and revealed themselves as Goku and Goten.  
  
"So Gohan are you going to introduce us?" Chichi said as she came out of the house.  
  
Smiling Gohan replied." This our surprise form eight years ago, she will be spending A LOT of time here."  
  
"That didn't really answer my question." Chichi stated.  
  
Grinning stupidly Gohan said "This is Videl, my fiancé." 


	15. Torn Apart for Good Last chapter!

A perfect, dark blue, starry, full moon sky painted the horizon. Staring up at the beautiful specks of light could take away anyone's problem, no matter how bad. Well, except for one. Gohan was in a deep sleep snuggled up in the covers. It was cold, and seemed to fell colder, as if the window was open. Next to him Videl usually slept, but to night she was at the open window staring up, trying to be happy. It had been a month since her life completely changed. She was tired of being weak, so she never let anyone know that she still cried at night. It seemed to everyone that since Chipp had slaughtered Reinoko, Videl and Gohan could finally be happy. No one seemed to understand that Videl had very strong feelings for Reinoko. No one seemed to understand how she could love someone other than Gohan. 'After all that he's done for you?' They would say when she brought up Reinoko.  
  
Every time someone said that to her, she couldn't help but think; 'Well, Gohan may have killed someone for me, but Reinoko died because of me. Don't I owe him something for that?'  
  
Still staring Videl shook her head, she turned to go back to sleep, but her eyes were draw back up to the sky.  
  
"I miss you so much Reinoko, I wish I could say good bye."  
  
Laying in her bed once again, she fell into a dreamless sleep. However, Gohans' sleep was no longer peaceful. He twisted and turned every which way. As he slept, he kept hearing someone speak to him. Everything was white. A bright blinding white. A young man appeared not to far in the distance. Gohan couldn't make out the face, but the hair was enough for him to tell.  
  
"Reinoko, what are you doing here?" Gohan called to the young man.  
  
At first the man was silent, still. With one swift movement, he was just inches from Gohan. An evil grin covered his face.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Gohan, thinking I would just go away like that. Have you not noticed her tears? She still weeps for me, she calls to me every night."  
  
"Liar. She happy, she's moved on, away from you."  
  
"Hmm, naive aren't we? Perhaps you should watch her more. Look into her eyes for a change, you'll she just how happy she is..."  
  
Reinoko's voice trailed off into silence. Everything was white again.  
  
~ That morning Gohan stared at Videl as she woke up. Her eyes were tired, and she managed a smile followed by a quiet yawn. "What's up Gohan?" She questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Videl, are you.I mean, do you still think about.about Reinoko?"  
  
Videl shifted nervously. She sat up thinking hard. After a bit of hesitation she answered.  
  
"Yes. I do, all the time."  
  
This made Gohan shuffle as well. Sitting up next to her he looked at her hard.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I didn't think it was that important.I mean, he's gone now. So there's no reason for me to talk of him."  
  
Videl tore her eyes from Gohan's gaze. Standing up she hurried out of the room. Gohan still stared at where she had been. His eyes dropped to the sheets on the bed.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked himself.  
  
Videl had fled into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face she looked into the mirror. At first all she saw was the reflection of her face. Then the reflection shifted. It twisted until it formed Reinoko's face staring at her. Videl jumped backwards and looked down at the sink. Breathing heavily, she glanced back up into the mirror. Nothing. Once again she saw only her reflection. Sighing in relief she turned around to leave. She almost screamed when she saw Reinoko standing there staring at her. He held a gentle smile on his face. He looked alive, like she could reach out and touch him. A small smile began to form on her lips, and she didn't resist. He looked so gentle, so loving. She felt that she could touch him, and he would be there again, and everything would be ok. Stepping back, he held out his hand to her. The temptation was unbearable, and Videl didn't want to fight back. Willingly she took his hand. The was white, just white, searing into her eyes. Then slowly she saw the river. The river she went to so often. She could hear the water running so clearly. She remembered Reinoko, then her mind switched to Gohan. Suddenly she felt a tug at her throat. She tried to draw in breath, but all she felt was cold water running through her. Something grabbed her arms and tore her from the sound of the water. Unknowingly she gasped for air, as her eyes focused on trees. Her hair was wet a matted down against her face. She turned to see Gohan holding her. His eyes were wide and scared.  
  
"What are you doing?" He seemed to be screaming at her.  
  
She heard what he said but couldn't process it. She saw white again, just for half a second. Her mind seemed clear again. She felt more aware of what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" She said weakly.  
  
"What happened?! I came to the river, and saw you lying face down in it." Gohan said, voice shaking.  
  
Videl thought for a second. What had happened? Why was she lying in the river?  
  
'I don't understand how I got here."  
  
Gohan looked at her in fear.  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked softly.  
  
Videl paused. She searched her brain for the information she needed. Nothing was making any sense to her.  
  
"I was in the bathroom. Reinoko, he was there, somehow. He held out his hand, I took it and then everything was white. Then I was here."  
  
Gohan looked puzzled. Again he said  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Gohan guided Videl back to the house. Luckily the rest of the family was meeting a Capsule Corp today. They had the house to themselves. Videl sat down on the couch as Gohan brought her a towel. As he was getting it, Videl looked down at the ring at her finger. The ring Gohan had given her when he proposed. It had been a beautiful night, they were sitting and talking looking out at the river. She was lying her head against his chest when the water seemed to glitter. There was nothing there, but it was though the water was smiling at her. She smiled and looked towards Gohan as her sifted a little. Videl remembered exactly what he had said to her. It wasn't that hard to remember because he hadn't said anything at all. He had held a small box in his hand. He slipped into her curious fingers. She opened it, and immediately she knew what he was saying. He hadn't said it aloud, it was like he spoke to her in her mind.  
  
Gohan sat next to Videl on the couch. She took the towel from his hand and dried her self off. For a moment Gohan stared at her, but he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He was confused and too scared of the truth to ask her if she knew anything about what had happened.  
  
The rest of the day was normal. They both acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had gone on. The even went to sleep that night without questions, but without words as well.  
  
Gohan woke up from a dreamless night. He felt uneasy. Alone. He knew that everyone was still in West City so he blamed It on that. He turned to watch Videl wake up, as he always did, but she wasn't there. Suspicious, Gohan went towards the bathroom. As her touched the handle a chill ran through his spine. The was an ache in the pit of his stomach. He opened the door to find a horrific site. Blood was splattered al over. The mirror, the walls.he couldn't see inside the bathtub because it was concealed by the curtain. Hesitantly he lifted back the curtain. When he gazed upon his findings, a scream built up in his throat.  
  
Videl lay covered in blood, motionless. Gathering his nerve, Gohan knelt down and touched her face. It was still warm, but barely. His hand went to her neck. He waited for movement but the was nothing. No pulse. Nothing. His arm shook and he choked back tears. Her left hand was holding something, completely incase in red. Her fingers curled around a kitchen knife. Dimmitt.  
  
His eyes darted to find many wounds in her chest and stomach.. he counted each wound fingers shaking more with each count. She had stabbed herself eight times. One for each year she waited for him.Hands stained in red, Gohan turned away. He looked at the mirror. He hadn't notice it before, but there was writing on the mirror.  
  
'If I can't have her, then neither can you.'  
  
It was a classic sentence used in so many movies. But this was the first time he had seen it in really life. Gohan's hand tightened. His arm shook with tension. At the top of his lungs he screamed.  
  
"DAMN YOU REINOKO! DAMN YOU!". Gohan turned to Videl, he lifted her lifeless head in his arms. He took her out of the tub, letting blood pour onto him. He sat there cradling her in his arms. His pressed his head against hers. The stench of blood stuck in his nose. He sat there, cradling her for hours. He never wanted to move. He wouldn't leave her body. He would stay by her until he could no longer. Crying, Gohan looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why? Why Videl? Why?" He asked over and over. A faint whisper filled his ears.  
  
"I love you.good bye.' The voice traveled into nothing. Silence took over again.  
  
Whispering as well Gohan smiled softly tears still falling.  
  
"I love you too.Good bye Videl." 


End file.
